


Dark Path

by HumanizedSerenity



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Complete, Dark, Implied Underage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanizedSerenity/pseuds/HumanizedSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was born of Darkness, while the other was forced into it. One had always been evil, while the other had every last bit of goodness ripped out of him... This is their game, their masquerade... Their play. Come see what's behind the curtain... The truth beneath the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Path

**Author's Note:**

> How did this came to be? Well, Cennis (author of Inertia Creeps; if you have not read ir, close this window and go read it. This won't be going anywhere, it can wait, her story is too perfect to wait) and I were discussing Kuroshitsuji and our views on Sebastian and Ciel. I shared with her my opinion of Ciel's character, and how that if Sebastian and Ciel ever entered a romantic/sexual relationship, it would be far from normal or functional. After offering a little analysis of what I think it would be like and why, she demanded me to write a SebCiel story that portrayed my views of the characters… Well, Nee-chan, your wish is my command *bows* (role reversal… Am I the Sebastian in our relationship? No, I should be Ciel! You are the seme and I'm the uke, so the thing here is switched)

It was not befitting of a Phantomhive butler to smirk at the worry others showed towards his Young Master, and for that reason alone Sebastian kept his expression peacefully blank; presenting himself with a shadow of a polite smile on his lips and a demeanor that spoke of a willingness to serve. Of course, that was only for appearance sake, keeping up the charade he and his Young Master developed three years ago. He was always found of games and the one he plays with little Ciel on a daily basis was most amusing indeed.

But even demons got tired of pretending once in a while, and even they cannot completely censor their thoughts. As he watches Lady Elizabeth dance with her fiancée, he cannot help but feel slightly possessive towards the boy who holds her in his arms. It is an irrational thought, for since the day their contract was formed, only Sebastian had tasted the young Earl's pale skin; only he had seen the boy's cheek flush as their naked bodies mingled together, a thin layer of sweat covering both parties; and only he had the pleasure of being inside the boy with mismatched eyes, hitting that special spot inside his Young Master with every thrust, being rewarded with a wave of pleasure and the muffled cries of his lover as he attempted to be as silent as possible.

Indeed, the jealousy was irrational, but one cannot deny their true nature, can they? Demons are quite possessive of their belongings, and since the day he realized Ciel could offer a more interesting life than he had ever experienced; since he realized his feelings for the Queen's Watchdog were more than simple soul lust, Sebastian had become more territorial than he ever expected himself to be.

Those thoughts and actions were not befitting of a Phantomhive butler, but they certainly were what one would expect of a demon. As he watched the young couple spin around the room he made a silent promise to himself: Later that night, once the entire manor was fast asleep, Sebastian would enter his Young Master's bedroom and remind him to whom he belongs.

Not that the boy would mind. Ciel may be the Queen's Watchdog, but he was still a child. And just as it was in Sebastian's nature to be possessive, it was on the young Earl's childish nature to crave love and affection.

Any type of love and affection.

When the demon first met the boy in his charge, excitement had run through his being. The boy, a child of only ten, was shattered beyond complete repair; sure, someone, a decent person, may try to put the pieces together, but there would always be a crack, or a small fragment that was chipped and would never perfectly fit in its place; all of it made it impossible to return the boy to his original untainted form. Hate filled his person… A burning hate and thirst for revenge so great in a soul once so pure that left Sebastian's mouth watering. Yet along with those feelings the desperate need for love grew stronger than ever.

After being tortured to the point that shocked even the demon, Ciel was in dire need for affection, for love. Unfortunately those who would usually provide that service for the little child were long gone, taken by the fire, never to be returned. He needed a replacement, someone who would love him unconditionally like his parents did; not only that, he needed someone who was acquainted with this new him, someone who knew all that was done to him and all the things that he did and planned to do as a result. He needed that love from the person whom he was the closest to.

Was it such a shock, then, that Sebastian was the one he came to on his quest?

It started with little things: First he wanted Sebastian to stay by his bedside while he drank his warm milk with honey; something that brought the boy bittersweet comfort in the form of memories of a time where nightmare did not plague his slumbers. Whenever the he brought the cup to his lips, his eyes would glaze over with unshed tears, trying his hardest not to show weakness.

Of course, that was only in the beginning of their time together. After a while Ciel got better at hiding his pain, managing to convince even himself at times that no turmoil was occurring inside his body. The continuous pain that would forever live inside the boy's body was now well hidden, barely visible. But no matter how much the little lord tried, he would never be able to fool the one who made him this wicked.

Soon the child started to become bolder in his requests. Staying until he finished his milk turned into staying until he fell asleep; and when nightmares woke him, the Young Master started to wander to the butler's room, demanding the demon to go back to his own chambers with him and remain there until he was able to fall asleep once more. No more did his requests carry a pleading tone, a sign of weakness, of insecurity. They were orders, not requests; commanding in nature, leaving the demon little room to argue. Yet the pain, that pain brought forth from that cage, was still there. It would always be there.

For practical reasons, Sebastian started to spend the night by his Young Master's side. It did not take long for the young Earl, in a rare moment of generosity that shocked even the demon who knew him better than anyone, to allow Sebastian to sleep on his bed with him.

By that time his feelings for his charge had already developed into something the perfect butler never thought he would be able to understand.

Love and lust were not the words the demon preferred to use when describing those feelings, but they came close. The word "Love" implied something pure, selfless, and angelic. Sebastian's feelings for his Young Master, however, were anything but light. They were toxic, greedy… And Possessive. He loved the boy, yes, but would never put the boy's emotional wellbeing before his own need of having him forever by his side. He would lock the boy in the manor once their contract was over so he would never escape him. He would rip the throats of anyone who dared to look, much less touch, the child who bore his mark. He needed Ciel to be his, and only his! Sebastian was willing to go to any lengths to achieve this deed. Those who wished the Young Master harm should be petrified with fear. Those who wished to stop him would receive the most painful of deaths… And those who claimed anything of the boy, be it love or friendship, would be eliminated like the scums they were.

But of course, that would all come after the contract was done, for until then Sebastian was forced to be perfect Phantomhive butler.

Not to say that he hated the job; quite the contrary. The reason why Sebastian did not pass his feelings as mere lust was due to the enjoyment he got out of serving the child. Yes, lust was there; he would be lying, an act he was prohibited to do, if he said he did not crave those rosy lips and soft skin. The breathless moans and desperate attempts to bring their bodies closer, be it by pulling his shoulders or wrapping his short legs around the demon's hips, making Sebastian shudder with unbelievable pleasure as he went deeper and deeper inside his lover, was all too addicting. Indeed, there was lust mixed with his toxic love, but that was not it alone. If Ciel had no desire in having a sexual relationship, Sebastian would be disappointed, but he could adapt to it, as long as Ciel did not go looking for that in any other place… Not that he would ever allow it. Sebastian would be satisfied keeping the boy in the mansion, serving his every need just as he does now.

Once this game was done, Sebastian would gladly become the only one being who would ever lay eyes on his Young Master.

It took a while for their relationship to get where it is now. Once Sebastian started sharing Ciel's bed, small steps were taken until they got to the point where they could call each other "lovers". Ciel would always move towards the demon's body during his sleep. Sebastian never mentioned this fact to his Young Master, but he would secretly enjoy those moments, a deep satisfaction coming from the fact that he was only one who would not only see the boy like this, but also the only one who could provide him with what he needed.

When the child had nightmares, Sebastian found that cuddling him, allowing the boy to seek comfort in his embrace, calmed him down. He would hold him all night, keeping the nightmares, the dreams of other people, away from his precious Young Master.

It angered him, that there were other people who occupied Ciel's mind at night. If the boy were to have nightmares, they should be about him. No one, absolutely no one, should be able to take a second of his Young Master's time.

The first few times the boy was embarrassed to wake up in his arms. He would blush, shove him away, and Sebastian would tease him. Every night Ciel would tell him not to touch him, and every night he would unconsciously move towards him. Every night he would have nightmares that would only go away when Sebastian disobeyed his orders.

With time he stopped complaining about it. After a while Ciel could only sleep if Sebastian was holding him close; as close as two people with night clothes could be. Ciel would wait for him to finish his nightly duties, and eventually they settle in bed together. The little boy would rest his head on his chest, close his eyes and fall asleep.

It was Sebastian who took things to the next step. Little by little he allowed his hands to travel to other places in the boy's body. Soon their touches became more intimate, until, finally, they shed their clothes and became one for the first time.

Although the pleasure and satisfaction of that night were beyond description, it was the look in the Young Master's eyes that made the night so unforgettable for the demon. While he took the boy for himself, he stared deep into those mismatched orbs, seeing more of Ciel's soul than he ever expected. Humans may be foolish creatures, but they certainly knew what they were talking about when they said that the eyes were the window's to one's soul. That night Sebastian saw everything that Ciel was. He saw a little boy who had been broken, shattered. A boy whose dreams and hopes and happiness had been ripped away from him at the tender age of ten. He saw a boy who never truly had a chance for a bright life. Ciel was born into the world of shadows, destined to command them even before he made his contract. Yet that month took away every single shred of goodness and sympathy, every single shred of light that could ever keep him from going insane once he entered the world of his father.

Ciel was tortured; his being was ripped apart until there was nothing left. Those vile creatures destroyed one of God's most beautiful works and made it into a monster. No, that is not fair to say. Perhaps Ciel still had a chance, even if slim, had he not contacted Sebastian. Had someone else, someone decent, someone with a small gram of benevolence in their being saved the young child, maybe then he would have been able to be slightly less twisted. Alas, that was not what happened. Ciel was saved by the darkness, by evil, and it would only make sense that it was that path he would chose to follow.

And why not? After all, wasn't the one putting Ciel's chipped pieces back together a lord of the shadows himself? Wasn't Sebastian one of the most wicked demons to ever exist? Why should he mold the boy to an image of goodness? Of something pure? Sebastian knew nothing of those things, and when the pieces were presented to him, he put together in the best way that he could. That attempt, however, was what killed the remaining bit of light Ciel could ever have.

And yet he was still a contradiction. That was the thing that made humans so interesting, after all. Unlike demons and angels, humans were not good or evil, light or dark. They were that strange shade of gray that can be in either side of the spectrum, right in the middle, or anywhere in between. So while Ciel was as dark as a human could be, even Sebastian couldn't wipe away that earning for love. That craving, that absolute need to be loved by someone… By anyone.

It was a desperate thirst that tortured the little boy, perhaps even more than the month he spent with those humans. The loneliness of the shadows was too much for the boy. It destroyed him little by little, causing more pain than that bloody cage could ever hope. The boy had no one left. His parents were dead, and the ones who survived could never come to understand the monster he had become. They could never fully comprehend how twisted his soul now was. How could they? None of them had suffered like he did. None of them had seen the things he saw. None of them knew how it felt to be so consumed by hatred and darkness and despair, that the idea of throwing away his own soul, one of the only thing that he had left, was something that could be done without hesitation. None of them could ever understand that because they were still too good and too pure. The Ciel they knew was no more.

But he still needed that love. He needed more than fire needed oxygen. He tried to kill that desire, that crave, that need, but it only made it grow more and more intense. As the years went by Ciel's soul became more tormented and twisted than it had been when he first made the contract. The soul needed nurturing; the boy needed love, and the lack of it was slowly killing him.

Of course he turned once more to his savior. He had already begun to follow the same path as Sebastian; already abandoned the world of light in order to join those who live out of wickedness. The boy had shed his humanity as one would do it to their clothes before a bath; piece by piece, as if they were only garments. The difference was that those garments Ciel shed, those pieces of humanity, disappeared so they could never be worn again as soon as they touched the blood stained floor of the path Sebastian and Ciel were paving together.

Together… Yes, that was something no one could ever take away from them. They would always be together. The day Ciel gave him his soul they started their path together, and that night when Sebastian took Ciel for the first time, the boy gave away the last piece of his being that was still his own; not that it mattered, for Sebastian did the same.

When they were done, they exchanged words of love for the first time. Those words were not pure, however. In Ciel's case they spoke of his desire, his need to be beloved by the one who made him who he was… As for Sebastian, the words were his way of claiming that which belonged to him and him alone. Twisted and sick to those of the light, yet that was the only sort of love that either being was capable of.

So Sebastian kept his place, watching as his Ciel entertained the guests. He played the part of the loyal butler, enjoying the masquerade as much as he could. He told himself that it mattered not what happened once the curtains of their little play were open, for in the backstage, where the truth lay, Ciel was his and his alone.

Yet he could never deny how satisfying it was to see the looks of concern on Lady Elizabeth and Tanaka's face when the boy turned his back. They were all too aware of the game, of the play he and the Young Master starred and the masks they wore; they were all too aware that it all hid a twisted, wicked, evil, and dark secret… And they were even more aware that they would never know what that secret was.

That was just the way Sebastian wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! This is what I like to refer to as a Character Analysis Fanfic; it just means that rather than telling a story I chose to explore the character, just like one would do it in an essay…. Only this is much more fun. XD I actually wrote this after Cennis begged me to it, when we were discussing our views on Ciel and Sebastian's relationship. Sebastian is a demon, and Ciel is this boy who was completely broken and eventually became something as evil as a demon… I never truly understood why some people chose to depict their relationship as remotely normal. These two are twisted and evil, if they got together there would be NOTHING normal about their romance. Yet I was never satisfied with the fanfics where their relationship is based on lust alone. Here is my interpretation of it. Hopefully there are more people who agree with me. I also hope you liked the story, Cennis. =D
> 
> If this gets enough reviews I can try writing a Character Analysis Fanfic of Vincent… I think he would be a fascinating character to write, especially with the headcannon I chose for him (someone who is good but has to not only live in the world of evil, but is also forced to do evil deeds! Can you imagine the internal torment?! SO MUCH ANGST POTENTIAL! And of course there would be some Ciel in there, and there would be family angst, which is awesome to write!)… There is also a fanfic I considered doing a while back (NOT THE CONSERVATORY FANFIC, CENNIS, THE ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT IS A ONESHOT) that would compare the Ciel from before with the Ciel of now through the eyes of an outsider… That would be fun to write as well.


End file.
